


Без слов

by helgatrush



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: Адам знал, что за этим последует: сны Джордана по ночам будут сниться и ему, он станет лучше понимать Джордана, потом, если они проведут ещё какое-то время рядом друг с другом, Адам сможет видеть его глазами и чувствовать то же, что и он.
Relationships: Jordan Henderson/Adam Lallana
Kudos: 5





	Без слов

**Author's Note:**

> Соулмейт!ау, на теле есть метка со словами, которые соулмейт произнесёт в твой адрес. при укреплении связи соулмейты могут разделять сны и мысли.
> 
> А ещё это история, в которой у Адама и Джордана нет жён и детей.
> 
> Написано на [Football Season Fest](https://footballsummerfest2016.diary.ru/)

_I remember it well  
the first time that I saw  
your head around the door  
'cause mine stopped working_

Damien Rice - I Remember

— Отличный был розыгрыш углового, — сказал Джордан, хлопнув его по плечу, и тут же повернулся к Джиму, отвешивая следующий комплимент уже ему, а Адам замер, прислонившись плечом к стене.

Ничего не произошло. Никаких фанфар, никакого просветления или снисхождения вселенской благодати. Только лёгким покалыванием отозвалось по коже исчезновение этой фразы, выведенной еще до рождения на его лопатке. Сколько времени в юности Адам проводил у зеркала, разглядывая выпуклые буквы, налезавшие друг на друга, будто наспех выведенные торопливой рукой. Он тогда гадал, в каких именно обстоятельствах будут сказаны эти слова, и, по правде, представлял он то чирлидершу из школьной команды, то журналистку из спортивного издания, но никак не капитана в послематчевой суматохе.

Выросший в семье соулмейтов, он знал об этом, наверное, больше, чем остальные, но сейчас эти знания и мамины рассказы ему ничем не помогали. Конечно, слова на коже были видны только ему, и можно было не бояться, что кто-то заметит их исчезновение, да и мало кто в современном мире с его глобализацией находил поиск соулмейта достойным внимания занятием. Разве что подростки писали в профиле на фейсбуке не только свой знак зодиака, но и списанную с тела фразу. Вот только Адам был из тех, кто считал это важным.

— Ты чего притих? — спросил Джордан, пробившись через ропот команды, и остановился рядом, придерживая за плечо. Прикосновение его руки показалось Адаму слишком горячим, и он невольно вывернулся из его пальцев.

— Устал, — соврал он, — это был тяжёлый матч.

Джордан вздрогнул, потянулся почесать ключицу, едва прикрытую переброшенным через плечо полотенцем, и посмотрел на Адама, будто впервые его увидел.

— Да уж, — согласился он, разом стушевавшись, и Адаму сразу стало стыдно за свою резкость. Джордан же ещё раз легонько тронул его за плечо и отошёл прочь, не сказав больше ни слова.

Проводив его взглядом, Адам изогнулся, чтобы кончиками пальцев прикоснуться к лопатке на месте исчезнувших букв. Кожа там была сухая и горячая, как во время простуды.  
Адам знал, что за этим последует: сны Джордана по ночам будут сниться и ему, он станет лучше понимать Джордана, потом, если они проведут ещё какое-то время рядом друг с другом, Адам сможет видеть его глазами и чувствовать то же, что и он.

Адам покачал головой, прижался затылком к холодной стене и пообещал себе, что этого не случится.

По крайней мере, он сделает всё возможное, чтобы Джордан об этом не узнал.

Джордан смотрел на себя в зеркало уже, наверное, раз двадцатый за вечер. После возвращения домой ему стоило бы упасть на кровать и уснуть, но вместо этого он почти час читал форумы людей, которые верили в необходимость поиска соулмейтов, то и дело проверяя у зеркала, не показалось ли ему, действительно ли привычная уже надпись на ключице пропала.

«Это был тяжёлый матч» — мелким шрифтом, под костью. Строчка была кривоватая и будто набранная на заевшей печатной машинке.

Джордану говорили эти слова сотни раз, и ещё в старшей школе он перестал надеяться, что прыгающие буквы когда-нибудь пропадут с его тела. В конце концов, людей в мире много, и найти среди этих семи миллиардов того единственного человека, с которым захочется разделить сны, мысли и всю жизнь — та ещё задачка.

Адам, кстати, тоже уже говорил эту фразу, и Джордан даже себе не хотел признаваться, почему он был разочарован, обнаружив, что метка никуда не делась после того разговора.

Он не знал, почему она пропала именно сейчас. Может быть, в их отношениях что-то изменилось за последнее время, и они стали ближе друг к другу, а может — Джордан просто так сильно этого хотел, что вселенная устала сопротивляться.

— Бред какой-то, — сказал Джордан своему отражению и, мазнув ещё раз пальцами по коже на месте исчезнувшей метки, включил ледяную воду. Поплескав водой в лицо, он отвернулся от зеркала и пошёл спать.

В конце концов, судя по форумам, метка не была видна другим людям, и никто не заметит её отсутствия, а прикидываться нормальным в обществе Адама Джордан научился довольно давно.

Никто не узнает.

~~~

— Мы это не тренировали, — пожал плечами Адам, — Повезло.

— Но это было золото, а пас! — заорал Лукас и даже руками взмахнул от переизбытка чувств. — Вы вообще будто друг на друга не смотрели!

— Если ты скажешь, что это похоже на Стиви и Хаби, я тебя пну.

Джордан говорил серьёзно. Он не смотрел на сидевшего на заднем сидении автобуса Лукаса и неловко прокручивал на горлышке бутылки крышку, не попадая в резьбу. В этот момент автобус чуть-чуть тряхнуло на повороте, и Адам вдруг на секунду потерял связь с собственным телом.

У него заныло колено, которое он в реальности никогда не травмировал, в голове мелькнули и пропали обрывки воспоминаний о сегодняшней игре, но Адам никогда бы не стал так скрупулезно раскладывать моменты на составляющие и анализировать всё произошедшее, а потом Джордан повернул голову, и Адам увидел себя его глазами.

— Ты в порядке? — услышал он и, проморгавшись, постарался улыбнуться. Джордан встревоженно заглядывал ему в лицо, даже не заботясь о том, что так и не прилаженная на место крышка его бутылки укатилась куда-то в сторону водителя. — И не ври мне, что устал.

Адам медленно втянул носом кондиционированный воздух и покачал головой. Говорить сейчас он был не очень готов.

Отвернувшись, он уставился в тёмное стекло, за которым мелькали фонари и редкие отсветы фар проезжающих мимо машин, но перед внутренним взором всё равно вставало его собственное лицо, но не такое, каким он видел себя в зеркале или сейчас, в отражении на окне автобуса.

Джордан видел его будто бы чётче, чем всё остальное вокруг. В его глазах сидения автобуса, тусклые лампочки и лица команды, подсвеченные голубоватым сиянием экранов смартфонов, сливались в фоновый шум, среди которого Адам был виден во всех деталях, чуть ли не ярче, чем на огромном экране над стадионом при замедленном повторе гола. Джордан обращал внимание на какие-то мелочи, которые сам Адам в себе не замечал, вроде морщинок у глаз, когда он улыбался, или россыпи родинок на шее и за ухом, или тени над бровью от завитка волос, или линий переплетенных пальцев. Адам и подумать не мог, что у него такие красивые руки.

Он и не представлял, что Джордан считает их красивыми.

Поёрзав на сидении, Адам натянул наушники и сделал музыку громче. Сам того не замечая, он ниже натянул рукава ветровки, пряча руки от чужих взглядов. В последний месяц с того злополучного матча, после которого метка исчезла с его лопатки, оставив множество вопросов и неловкость, Адаму было тяжело находиться рядом с Джорданом. Он невольно прислушивался к его словам, подсознательно ища какой-то подтекст в ничего не значащих диалогах за замороженным йогуртом или в бесконечных спорах о тренировках. Он сдерживал себя, прикладывая усилия, чтобы выглядеть нормальным, чтобы ни в одном его слове или жесте не проскочила эта безумная надежда на взаимность.

Да, он какое-то время убеждал себя, что соулмейтами могли быть и друзья, и малознакомые люди, и даже родственники, и эта связь могла и не подразумевать любви, но чем больше историй в интернете он читал, чем дольше задумывался об этом, тем глубже убеждался, что этот вариант развития событий его не очень устраивал.  
Чёрт возьми, он, кажется, любил Джордана, и исчезновение метки ничего не изменило, только открыло ему на это глаза.

Джордану снился он сам, и это был странный, но такой естественный сон. Он видел себя со стороны, но не как в зеркале или на экране, а будто бы смотрел на себя чужими глазами, и от каждого нового взгляда пальцы на ногах поджимались, и горло сводило от неожиданного желания прикоснуться, обнять и не отпускать никогда.

Джордан видел себя в душевой, какой-то смазанной, будто собранной из сотен таких комнат на разных стадионах и тренировочных базах, как паззл. Он только что вышел из-под горячих струй на прохладный кафель, и тело покрывала испарина. Вода текла по ногам, быстро испарялась на плечах, заставляя кожу покрываться мурашками, и он смеялся, растираясь полотенцем до красных пятен.

Он так любил себя в этом сне, любуясь собой, как никогда не поступал на самом деле. Обычно Джордан старался не смотреть на своё отражение: острые локти и коленки, непропорционально длинные ноги, пережатые бутсами пальцы, светлый пушок на бледной заднице — не самое приятное зрелище. Но сейчас, во сне, все эти детали казались ему привлекательными, и Джордан даже не удивился, когда сделал шаг к себе навстречу, чтобы, привстав зачем-то на цыпочки, потянуться за поцелуем.

От случившегося потом Джордан проснулся и рывком сел на кровати, запустив пальцы в волосы. Гладкие гостиничные простыни были сбиты набок, одеяло запуталось в ногах, не скрывая мокрое пятно на белом хлопке трусов.

Джордан не видел таких снов со старшей школы, тем более — не видел их со своим участием.

Помотав головой, он встал с кровати, нашарил в расстёгнутом чемодане пакет с чистым бельём и пошёл в ванную приводить себя в порядок.

За стенкой шумела вода, значит, Адам тоже не спал. Их комнаты, как всегда, были рядом, и Джордан едва сдержался, чтобы не постучать по кафелю, как в тюрьмах перестукиваются заключённые. Во-первых, тренер установил комендантский час, во-вторых, объяснять Адаму, почему он проснулся со стояком на половину первого Джордану не очень хотелось. Хотя, конечно, Адам был единственным человеком, которому Джордан вообще мог это рассказать.

Вернувшись в комнату, он перестелил простыни, перетряхнул одеяло, перевернул подушку нагретой стороной вниз, и только после этого лёг снова. Не спалось, и Джордан раз за разом прокручивал в голове картинки из сна. Ему бы хотелось, чтобы на форумах соулмейтов не врали, и сон, который он увидел, мог, на самом деле, принадлежать Адаму, и не был выплеском сознания, измученного бесконечным поиском информации и маскировкой собственных чувств.

Бездумно Джордан дотянулся до телефона и открыл переписку с Адамом. Программа подсказывала, что в последний раз он был в сети три минуты назад.

«Адс, чего не спишь?» — написал Джордан, и тут же увидел, что Адам набирает сообщение, будто ему даже не пришлось брать телефон с тумбочки. Будто он тоже лежал и пялился в экран посреди ночи.

«Никак не привыкну спать в гостиницах».

— Врёшь, — прошептал Джордан экрану и торопливо, чтобы не успеть отменить отправку, отстучал следующее сообщение:

«Слушай, я тут спросить хотел, а соулмейты видят сны друг друга?»

Отправил и замер, чувствуя себя как перед пенальти, когда стоишь у точки и пытаешься лихорадочно просчитать наиболее удачную траекторию и обмануть вратаря, и при этом на тебя смотрят сотни глаз, только усиливая груз ответственности.

Адам набирал ответ долго, потом вылетел в офлайн почти на полминуты, а потом Джордан получил короткое:

«Ты всё равно в них не веришь».

И следом сразу:

«Спи давай!»

Он подождал ещё какое-то время, пролистывая ленту в инстаграме, но Адам так и не вернулся из офлайна. Пожав плечами, Джордан затолкал телефон под подушку, отправив перед этим в пустой чат:

«Сладких снов, Адс».

~~~

Адам сидел на скамейке запасных, наклонившись вперёд, и жадно следил за происходящим на поле. Воротник куртки, которую ему набросили на плечи, то и дело шаркал по щеке, когда Адам мотал головой, прослеживая траекторию мечущегося туда-сюда мяча. Колено непроизвольно дёргалось, и шипы бутсы глухо колотили по ножке стула. Этот звук раздражал, но больше бесило то, что Адам был здесь, а не под светом софитов на поле.

Радовало одно — он уже научился тайком «подключаться» к Джордану и смотреть на мир его глазами. Он действовал осторожно, словно шел в темной комнате, полной хрупкого и очень неустойчивого фарфора, но, поняв, что Джордан не замечает этого вмешательства в свою жизнь, начал чаще разделять с ним мысли. Как исследователь или ребёнок, он изучал границы возможного: расстояние, на котором связь может работать, отголоски чужих эмоций, которые могли подсказать, что сейчас произойдёт что-то интересное. Он так далеко продвинулся в этих изысканиях, что уже мог написать небольшое исследование о способах и критериях такого слияния. Он готовил с Джорданом завтрак, читал с ним газеты, бесконечно листал новости и социальные сети, слушал музыку и бегал в тренажерном зале. Единственное, что он запрещал себе делать, это смотреть в его телефон, когда они изредка чатились по вечерам, будто боялся узнать, что Джордан пишет, но не отправляет.

Это стало его зависимостью.

Вот и сейчас он чуть прикрыл глаза, откинувшись на спинку кресла, чтобы со стороны показалось, будто он задремал, вымотанный часом беготни по полю, и осторожно потянулся к Джордану.

Так он не поступал еще ни разу: обычно они были на поле вместе, а там, на газоне в мельтешении яркой формы сокомандников и соперников, отвлекаться было не с руки, — и теперь это ощущение было ему в новинку.

Джордан смотрел на поле под другим углом, и из-за роста, и из-за склада мышления. Он словно разбивал дёрн на сегменты, неуловимо похожие на планы военных сражений из учебников истории, и двигался между этими секторами по одному ему понятной траектории.

Азарт игры захватил Адама, и видеть её без действия стало невыносимо. Когда Джордану отдали следующий пас, он невольно подтолкнул того к воротам, как сделал бы это сам, находясь на поле. Пас пяткой, отточенный за долгие тренировки, получился на отлично, а затем Адам провел Джордана мимо двух защитников в синих майках и перекинул мяч под левую ногу.

Гол Джордан забил именно левой. Забил и остановился, потерянно оглядывая вскинувшиеся в вопле восторга трибуны. На большом экране над головой показали ошарашенное лицо тренера: очки съехали на нос, непослушная прядка торчала надо лбом, мотаясь из стороны в сторону, пока Клопп что-то торопливо проговаривал Желько.  
— Это не я, — тихо сказал Джордан подбежавшему поздравлять его Альберто и тут же добавил мысленно:

«Это был не я, Адс, верно?»

Адам замер под капюшоном куртки, чувствуя, как бешено колотится его сердце не то от ужаса, что его раскрыли, не то от облегчения, что его тайные поползновения, наконец-то, перестали быть только его секретом.

Джордан поймал его после матча, утянув за рукав в одно из ответвлений путанных коридоров под Энфилдом. Адам стоял перед ним, избегая смотреть в глаза. Он был напряжен от стиснутых зубов до вжатых в туго зашнурованные бутсы кончиков пальцев, только колено мелко подрагивало, да кадык то и дело дёргался вверх-вниз, когда Адам нервно сглатывал пересохшим горлом.

Джордану хотелось смеяться. Он прочитал достаточно статей в интернете от переводов каких-то средневековых трактатов до ссылок в примечаниях на Википедии, и точно знал, что то, что сделал с ним сейчас Адам, невозможно без двухсторонней связи. Адам не просто подсмотрел его сон — он на какое-то время был им, капитаном Ливерпуля Джорданом Хендерсоном, и применял свои навыки, управляя его действиями, и это было похоже на книги о Гарри Поттере и какую-то мистику.

Но это означало, что у них с Адамом нет никого ближе друг друга.

— Где? — спросил Джордан сипло, и Адам тут же вскинул голову, удивлённо подняв брови. — Где у тебя была метка?

Адам моргнул, дёрнул уголком губ, намекая на улыбку, и повернулся спиной, стаскивая через голову майку.

— На правой лопатке, — он вздрогнул, когда Джордан нерешительно коснулся его спины, и поправил: — Чуть выше.

Джордан провёл кончиками пальцев по его коже, чувствуя, какую дрожь и удовольствие вызвало это прикосновение, и тут же изумленно вздохнул, увидев, как проступают под его рукой буквы:

«Отличный был розыгрыш углового».

Оказывается, он прочитал эту фразу вслух, потому что Адам под его ладонью весь закаменел и, резко развернувшись на пятках, оттянул ворот его майки, ткнув пальцами под ключицу. Он безошибочно узнал место, видимо, выудив его из памяти Джордана, и, прочитав появившиеся слова, рассмеялся. Он как-то разом весь обмяк, словно до сих пор держался на ногах только благодаря стрессу и ожиданию неизвестного, и уткнулся лбом Джордану в плечо.

— Пожалуйста, — тихо попросил он, приправив слова потоком своих эмоций, которые хлынули на Джордана, словно это слово подняло сдерживающий их поток. В нём была нежность, разделённые на двоих дурацкие шутки, все воспоминания о совместно проведенном времени, и фоном — огромное желание быть рядом, чувствовать Джордана, понимать его и делить всё на двоих.

Джордан хотел что-то сказать в ответ, хоть и понимал, что любые слова будут лишними, и вместо этого только крепче прижал Адама к себе.

Он знал, что теперь Адам поймёт его без слов.


End file.
